


The Beast

by Pudding98



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Hux, Discovery, First Order, Kylo Ren new to the world, M/M, Rebellion, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding98/pseuds/Pudding98
Summary: Force users are a rare find now a days, and supreme leader Snoke has a number under his control until a new raw power makes itself known. General Hux and Snoke venture into the unknown to find this new power. Too bad for Hux this new power takes a liking to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo second fanfic here I go. This first chapter is kind of long and I was just gonna keep going, I had to stop my self. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited and updated so some things might be a bit different. (Updated 10-10-18)

“ Sir, we have scouts up ahead waiting for orders.” The soldier said. 

“ Good. Inform me of any movement. We make our move once the supreme leader arrives.” I said as I flipped through pages of data. There was much to be done about this new discovery and nothing could go wrong. I closed my data pad off and made my way towards the shuttle pad, the supreme leader was scheduled to be arriving soon and I don’t want to be late. 

“Sir, just in time the supreme leaders shuttle has just breached the atmosphere.” An Officer told me. I nodded and made my way towards the landing area. I did one last swoop over my outfit making sure everything was in order before the shuttle arrived. I was pleased to find that nothing was out of place other then some slight mud on my boots, but I payed no mind to it, after all I couldn’t do anything about the way this planet was designed.

The shuttle breached the atmosphere with a horrible screeching noise. The whining of the gears as the ship moved towards the landing pad was deafening to the ears, but I refused to cover my ears in front of my soldiers. The landing was smooth and docile. The door opened with a hard think that echoed through the forest. The people around me held there breath in both anticipation and fear, the air was getting thick with every passing second. I watched intently as the supreme leaders guards came down the ramp one by one, until a flash of gold poked its way out of the ship. I held my head slightly up as he approached.

“ General Hux.” The supreme leader rasped out, his voice marching his appearance, “I assume that everything is running smoothly.” He said. His arms were folded behind him as he looked down at me. 

“ Yes supreme leader.” I waited for him to step past me before continuing to speak, “the cave we were given intel on has been found and we have storm troopers standing guard ready for your order.” I said.

Walking briskly two steps behind him I followed the supreme leader to our main base. “These our the scans we have from our droids,” I gestured to a set of screens “unfortunately no droids have made it back from the cave.” I gritted my teeth. Perfectly good droids gone to waste. “Because of this we have a strong feeling that there is someone within the cave, just like you said.” I looked at the screens monitoring the life force fo the storm troopers hanging around the cave. We had a few go missing in the past couple of days, so I decided to connect a life force and a tracker on all storm troopers within the vicinity of the cave. 

“Do not worry, he simply doesn’t like droids is all.” The supreme leader dismissed with a wave of a hand, he didn’t even look at the camp before moving on. “Follow me, we will go great this beast for ourselves.” 

“Do you think he will talk to us?” I asked as we walked through a small path that was cut out when we first got here, though a few planets had already started to grow over the path. 

“No, not at first.” 

I gave him a questionable look. “How will we get him to talk to us?” I asked.

“We just have to find out what he likes.” He said without looking back. He sounded confident in what he was doing like he had done this many times before.

“How will we know what he likes, I find it hard to believe that it will only take us a couple of hours.” I said.

The supreme leader gave me a knowing look and made a look akin to a smile. “I found one long ago, before you were even born. It was ruthless and cunning, tearing away at anything and anyone that came near her. In the end I found that she had a liking to sweets found on a planet from the outer rim.” He looked back at me, “It was indeed an interesting finding, a very unique taste I would say, but that was then and this is now. We must focus on this beast and find what it likes before the sun sets.” He stops at the entrance of the cave.

“Why before the sun sets, does something happen?” I asked with a slight curiosity on the topic. It was after all a very rare opportunity. A force user was rarely ever seen now a days and finding one was like finding a nail in a hay stack. 

“They tend to move around faster then one would normally move.” He stated.

We stood there for a while staring into the cave. “ We will try a different tactic this time, no storm troopers are allowed in the cave, understood.” The supreme leader stated before turning back around. The storm troopers that were accompanying us saluted before walking the perimeter. The supreme leader gave me a side ways glance, “Hux, follow.” 

I temporarily blacked out for a second as the words registered in my head. “Me, sir, but I wouldn’t be of any help.” I gushed out. He turned and gave me a look, “you will need to see this for yourself if you are to one day do this task by yourself.” Was all he said as he continued to walk into the cave. I gave a hesitant nod before following him into the cave.

The cave was dark, but the imperial guards seemed to be using some type of device to light the cave as we went on. The red lights made the cave even more dreadful the deeper we went. I was surprised to see that the cave was indeed deep. The further we went in the further it became more livable. I could see carving tools and some type of furniture made into the cave walls. Some had fur on them and others had leaves and various twigs or flowers lying about. After a while I could hear water running and I assumed that there must be a small pond inside the cave. If there was it would make sense that this beast desired to live in here. 

Snoke stopped in front of me and I stopped along side of him. There in front of us was a big make shift bed or perhaps a living area. Next to the living area was a small pond with a few bugs flying around it and some flowers growing along side it. On the farthest wall was an animal, it was dead of course with its skin half way off. It looked like we had interrupted the beast and he did not look happy at all. 

His face was hidden behind long locks of black hair, but I could clearly see that his eyes were a dark brown color. His body was covered in a giant black fur like coat, I had a hunch that he had possible killed a man to get it. His hands were covered in blood, but his arms clearly had a pale complexion to them. He snarled his teeth at us and crouched low as if he was getting ready for an attack.

“Now don’t do that, we come with offerings from all across the galaxy that I think you would enjoy.” Snoke said as he gestured for his imperial guards. They pushed past me with small crates. They opened them and presented them to the beast. I couldn’t see what was inside the crate, so I moved towards them a bit to get a good view.

I could feel Snokes eyes barring ingot he back of my head as I cautiously observed each crate. Each crate contained an assortment of different things found on different planets in the galaxy. Some had rare chocolates and others exotic fruits, one even had a few toys that children love and adore. It was interesting to say the least. 

After observing I took a small step backwards, but was stopped by a hand to my back. I looked back to see Snoke shaking his head and motioning me to look forward, so I did. A few feet in front of me was the beast. He stood almost rigidly as he made another step towards me. My gut churned as I thought of what he would do to me, certainly he would kill me and it will not be an easy kill. 

“Do you like him.” Snoke said from behind me.

I rose my brows in confusion and scoffed, “like him, what are you...” I stopped mid sentence as I realized he wasn’t talking to me. I looked in horror as the creature came close and reached a hand out to me. I scowled at him and moved his hand away.

“Don’t even think about touching me.” I said to him. The beast flinched back in surprise before letting out a high pitched scream. I covered my ears at the ear piercing scream, but Snoke on the other hand didn’t seem to mind. Next thing I knew I was being scooped up into a bear crushing hug by none other then the beast himself. 

“Let go of me.” I said into his chest, I wiggled as best as I could, but the creature would not budge.

“Well it seems we found something he likes.” Snoke said, pleasure lining his voice. I grunted at him with disapproval. He ignored me.

“Would you like to keep him.” Snoke continued to talk to the beast. The beast nodded his head as I shook mine vigorously.

“Then all you have to do is come with us” Snoke said. The beast looked at Snoke with hesitation then looked back down at Hux with joy. 

“If you come with us then he is all yours.” Snoke said again this time in a slow matter.

The beast seemed to think about it for a while before giving a slow nod and smiling up at Snoke. “I-I keep h-him.” The beast stuttered out with difficulty. His voice sounded rash and harsh like he hadn’t spoken in months or perhaps years. He grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks in the process, he moved my face side to side. I wish my glare could kill.

“Yes.” Snoke said.

“ What h-his n-name.” The beast asked looking down at me with pride. I attempted to push away once again, but the beast merely held me tighter, I grunted in a bit of pain.

“His name is Hux, but you can call him whatever you like, now what’s your name.” Snoke said as if he was talking to a child. 

“M-my name?” The beast looked confused and distraught as if he didn’t know what his name was or was having a hard time understanding the question. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back a little, not far enough to get away from him though, “M-my name.” He said in a whisper as he ran a hand across my cheek in a loving manner. I wanted to throw up at the gesture, he was acting as if I was his partner in bed. My stomach dropped as the sickening realization dawned upon me. 

“ Supreme leader, what exactly am I supposed to do with the beast?” I asked while staring at the beast eyes. 

“Why what ever the beast wants,” he paused, “that of course includes being his mate if the beast so desires.”

“Mate!” I yelled. I didn’t sign up for this was all I could think as the beast eyes light up with happiness at hearing the words come out of my mouth. He pulled me closer and rubbed his hand through my hair. 

“K-Kylo.” The beast said.

The supreme leader paused for a moment before a smile crept up on his face. “Kylo, what a unique name.” He paused, “From now on you will be called Kylo Ren. Come Kylo Ren it’s time to show you your new place in this galaxy.” Snoke said as he turned and started to walk back towards the entrance of the cave. 

“Wait, don’t I get any say in this,” I said trying to push myself away from the brute. “Let go.” I said through clenched teeth. 

His hold loosened and for a moment I was free, but it only lasted a second as he grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me over his shoulders like a food prize. I could only see fur as my face came in contact with his back. “Let go!” I yelled as I started to hit his back. The beast, or Kylo as he is know known as didn’t even budge or make any noise of annoyance. If anything he seemed more pleased with himself. Kylo made his way out of the cave with me on his shoulders, I felt him pause at the entrance. His grip tightened around my legs as he peered out.

“Don’t worry, no one here will hurt you here. They are your protection.” I heard the supreme leader say. “ Could you put down Hux, he has some important work to do.”   
I felt a grumble of annoyance and then the next thing I knew I was back to being held against his chest. His arms wrapped around me protectingly and he hissed at anyone near him.

“Now don’t do that, you see, Hux will stay by your side no matter what. You’ll be able to see him where ever he goes.” Snoke said. 

Kylo seemed to be thinking hard about what had been said because he kept looking down at me and then the surrounding area. “H-he won’t r-run off?” He asked. He sounded like this had happened before, possible to an unlucky traveler.

“I promise you he won’t run away, isn’t that right general.”

“Yes.” I mustered out. My mouth getting a bit of fur in it. 

“O-ok.” Kylo said. He let me go and I quickly walked a safe distance from him. Of course it wasn’t as far as I would like to be. I stood only a couple feet away from him, waiting to see if he would throw a tantrum and kill some poor soul who was to close to him. To my surprise Kylo made no effort to move instead he watched me intently seeing if I would run off into the jungle. I could see Snoke watching me with a warning glare. I thought it best not to move, instead I turned to face kylo and have him a curt nod. This seemed to brighten his mood as he smiled back and gave a clumsy wave. 

“Story to interrupt sir, but you are needed at the controls. We have spotted some unidentifiable creatures.” An Officer said as he gave me a datapad. 

“I’ll be over shortly have all the information ready.” I said as I opened the datapad and got to work on reading the unusual findings. I gave one last look at Kylo making sure he wouldn’t run away or attack anyone before making my way to the controls. It wasn’t surprising to find that Kylo was slowly following me, I’m pretty sure he was making sure that I didn’t run away.

“Kylo Ren, do not worry he will not run away. Come we must get you cleaned up.” Snoke said from a ways back. Kylo turned to look at him then back at me. I gave him a nod and continued my work. I could feel him staring at me for a few minutes before he slowly walked away.

“W-will i b-be able to see him?” I heard Kylo ask Snoke. 

“Of course. You’ll be able to see him from the bathing area.” 

Kylo made no noise after that, but I have a feeling he must have light up with joy at the sound of that. I kept my head down and continued my work trying not to think to deeply on this new development or the fact that I would have to bed with this Kylo. 

“Sir, you are needed over here please.” An Officer said. I took Kylo out of my head for now and focused on the job in front of me.


	2. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been updated so some things have changed, (updated on 10-11-18)

It had only been twenty minutes before a very wet body had found itself attached to my back. It seems that Kylo had found it upon himself to leave the bathing area when Snoke had left him unaccompanied for a mere minute. He wasn’t kidding when he said that force users move faster then others. Some officers were trying desperately to lure Kylo back to the bath, but Kylo wasn’t having any of that. Instead he turned his focus onto me and lossy draped himself over my body, making my uniform completely wet. 

After a couple attempts at making Kylo come to them an officer finally spoke up, “Sir I think it best if you perhaps join him in the bath, maybe then he would calm down enough to finish the bath.” The said Officer was attempting to get close to me, but as soon as she came an inch to touching my arm Kylo gave a slight growl and bared his teeth causing the officer to back off quickly. 

“Kylo I do not have time for this.” I said pushing him off me. He fell forward with a slight huff and turned to look at me. “What.” I crossed my arms in aggravation. He leaned forward and gently grabbed my hands. Before I knew what was happening I was spiraling towards the ground. I grunted in pain as I hit the concrete ground, but Kylo simply laughed as he pushed me to the side. He grabbed my wet jacket and roughly started to rip it off. 

“What do you think you are doing!” I yelled at him as he tarred my jackets to shreds. It looked like Kylo was playing a game as he moved ripped up pieces together until they looked like a strange picture, only to not be satisfied with it and rip my jacket into smaller pieces. “Kylo stop this instant!” 

“ General!” The supreme leaders voice yelled out. I froze in my spot. Kylo merely came closer and stared to run his hands through my hair messing it up with every second that passed. 

“Yes supreme leader.” I mumbled. Kylo grabbed the side of my mouth and pulled so that my lips would stretch. He peered at me for a minute then poked my tooth. “Stop that.” I slapped his hand. He jumped back in surprise and inspected his hand with wonder. 

“Get in the bath with Kylo Ren, that’s an order.” The supreme leader said as he watched kylos movements very carefully. I scowled before begrudgingly standing up. I walked past Kylo who was playing with the pieces of my jacket and ripped it from his hands. He looked hurt at the action. I looked at the pieces with a huff, I would have to buy a new one when I got back to the finalizer. I looked back at Kylo who was inspecting a console with great delight, his hands coming closer to an officer who wasn’t paying attention. Before they knew it their hat was in kylos hands being ripped to shreds like my jacket. The officer stood there in stunned silence. Perhaps I should buy more then one new jacket. 

“ Let’s go.” I said pointing to the bath. Kylo smiled with joy and quickly followed me. The small pond that was designated as the bathing area was a descent size, though the people surrounding it were a pain and nuisance. “Leave.” I told them. 

An officer came up to my side, “ but sir we were told to monitor him at all times especially after he ran off like that , we couldn’t possibly leave now.” She told me, her arms were flying everywhere and she kept getting closer. So close that I could smell her coffee breath. 

I was about to say something, but Kylo got to it before me. He bared his teeth at her and lunged. The officer quickly ran away, but not before letting out a high pitched scream. Kylo did not like the sound and covered his ears with aggravation and anger. He crouched low to the ground and let out a yell before reaching his hand out towards the fleeing officer. The next thing I knew the officer was floating in mid air. Her arms were scratching at her throat attempting to get relief, but Kylo wasn’t letting up. Instead he seemed to be getting angrier with every passing second. 

The officer landed with a loud thump against the cold ground. Everyone was silent. Kylo peered at everyone around him and then turned to me. 

“Everyone leave us.” I said in a commanding tone. All officers left immediately and I knew at least one was going to go tell Snoke of what just happened. I looked at the lifeless body on the ground and reminded myself that Kylo was a dangerous uncontrolled force user. I did my best to not look at him in the eyes, I didn’t want to set him off into another tantrum. He made a small noise that sounded pitiful and the next thing I knew I was back off the ground. Being crushed against a chest once again. 

“H-Hux s-saf-fe.” Kylo stated proudly before walking over to the pond. He gently put me down next tot he pond before grabbing my shirt. This time though I quickly slapped his hands away before he could even think about ripping it. 

“I can do it myself.” I told him. He gave me a face that looked like a child getting scolded by their mother. “Don’t give me that look.” I took my shirt off and folded it to the side, “get in the pond.” I pointed to the pond. Kylos head followed my hand like a child would candy. He looked back at me with a toothy grin and nodded his head enthusiastically. He walked over to the pond and stepped in. He kept walking until he stood in the middle, the water up to his torso. 

“H-Hux.” Kylo waved at me before opening his arms wide, “c-come j-join m-me” He said with a toothy grin, eyes glowing with happiness. 

“Fine.” I said reluctantly as I finished taking off my pants and folding them to the side. I gradually walked into the water until i stood next to Kylo. I shivered lightly at the coldness of the water, but held my tongue as I got further in. It was a bit aggravating because the water was mid way up my chest and only up to kylos torso. It made me feel mad about my hight. I wish I could be as tall as him, but no matter how munch I ate or drank I would never grow taller then I was now. 

A splash to the face brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to Kylo who was happily splashing everything near him, at the moment that would be a small animal trying to get a sip of water. Kylo acted as if the animal was playing a game with him. It would hiss and growl when Kylo would splash water towards it, but Kylo would stop for a while and watch intently as the animal would come out and attempt to get near the water. If it got to the water Kylo would Let it take a small drink before splashing it again. I would be lying if I didn’t say it wasn’t amusing. 

As Kylo entertained himself I got to work and started to scrub myself off, it would be a waste to not take this opportunity and bath, it was after all not a common thing to take a bath on the finalizer. I could see the other officers peeking through the bushes every now and then to get a glimpse of Kylo and what he was doing. It was like every action was being watched and written down. It would make sense though, for force users were extremely hard to find. 

“General Hux,” a raspy voice called out. Snoke walked to the pond followed by his guards and a few bold officers documenting everything being said and done. 

“Yes, supreme leader.” I addressed him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kylo turn in my direction when I started to talk.

“It is time to get back to the finalizer and continue with our operations. Help these people get Kylo ready and head back tot he ship.” He gave Kylo a curt nod and made his way to his personal shuttle. I guess I wouldn’t be seeing him for a while.

“Kylo,” he turned towards me eyes wide, “it’s time to get out.” I started to make my way out of the pond to show him what I meant. He seemed a bit upset with me leaving and looked back at the small animal that was now drinking water. 

“B-but,” he seemed at a loss for words, “play.” He looked down with a pout on his face. His hair falling forward to cover his eyes and make him look even more depressed. 

I rolled my eyes. “You can play on the finalizer. Now come here so we can get you dressed.” I motioned for him to follow me. His face perked up when he heard the word play and gave a small nod before following me out of the water. I gave him a towel and quickly dried myself off hoping he would do the same. 

When I turned around I found that Kylo had wrapped his head in a towel, leaving only his eyes to be seen. He raised his hands up as if saying tada. I gave him deadpan look before moving over to him and unraveling his head from the nest he had created. 

After he was dry I called over a few officers. One handed me a new uniform that I gladly put on. The other officer gave me a bundle of black clothing. The clothing was as dark as kylos hair and seemed to be able to cover all of his body. I’m starting to think it’s to make him feel protected against the outside world. 

I first gave him a pair of black pants followed by a black t-shirt. I had to get someone else to put the shirt on him because he was too tall. That took a lot of convincing, it was hard to keep Kylo distracted long enough for someone else to put his shirt on. Kylo seemed a little confused about the clothes being put on him, but other then pulling it up to sniff them he didn’t do any damage. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t ripped the clothes yet.” I told him. 

An officer piped up from behind me, “ that’s because the supreme leader made sure that these clothes smelled like you.” 

“What.” I gave her a shocked look before turning to look back at Kylo, who was still happily smelling the clothing. I sneered at the thought of the clothing smelling like me and looked away to grab the next garment. It was a type of cloak that went over the chest and dangled in different slits towards the bottom. Of coarse it was pitch black. I gave it to the officer to put it on him and waited patiently for Kylo to settle into his new clothing arrangement. He seemed pleased with his new look and gave me a small wave and a slight twirl to show off his attire. 

“Yes, it looks very good on you now we must be on our way, a lot to do in so little time.” Kylo didn’t seem to care for what I was saying and took his time to inspect every article of clothing he wore before making any move to follow me. 

“W-where we g-going.” Kylo asked though it sounded more like a statement. 

“To the shuttle.” 

“S-sh-shuttle.” Kylo tested out the word as if it was foreign to him. 

“Yes shuttle. It flys in the air and in space.” I pointed to the sky. 

Kylo followed my finger towards the sky. “Space?” He seems lost on meaning of the word. 

I groaned internally, “Its a place beyond the sky that has a bunch of stars.” I explained.

“Stars.” He was once again looking up with confusion. 

“Shiny sparkly things in the sky, now let’s go we mustn’t keep everyone waiting.” My patience was starting to run thin. 

“Why.” He said solemnly.

“So we can get to the finalizer.” 

“Is f-fina-Alizer H-Hux h-h-home.” He gave me a questioning look.

“I guess you could call it that.” 

He gave me a worried look.

“Fine! It’s my home, happy.” 

Kylo nodded his head and caught up to me. He walked next to me with ease. His hand would brush mine every now and then and I would flinch from the touches. He seemed to love when that happens and did it more and more the closer we got to the shuttle. 

Officers and engineers, even pilots seemed to stop what they were doing to get a glimpse at the new force user. Kylo leaned over me as if warning people not to get to close, but other then that no other problems had occurred. 

“Sir, the shuttle is ready.” An Officer said to me.

“I will be on board immediately, make sure we are ready for take off as soon as possible.” I told them, they saluted before running back on board. Now I had to face the bigger problem, getting Kylo on board an air craft. 

“Kylo,” I said softly, his ears perked up like a puppy, “ we have to get on this ship alright.” I said slowly. He looked at me confusingly before looking at the shuttle.

“G-get on that.” He pointed towards the shuttle, his yes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly in aww and apprehension, “w-will h-Hux be on.” 

“Yes I’ll be right next to you, now let’s get on. Don’t want to waste anymore time on this planet.” I whispered the last part. 

Kylo followed me on board the shuttle. 

At first he was distant. Looking at everything around him like it was going to eat him. He would even growl at the ship when it made a sound. He even tried to bite a button off the wall for making a beeping noise. It was to say an unusual sight. The crew members would walk past me as fast as they could, trying to stay out of the way. They must have heard what happened to the lady who got a bit too close to him. I turned the corner and entered the pilots cabin. 

“Sir ready to leave when ever you are ready.” 

“Good take off.” I turned to face Kylo. “I need you to sit down in that seat” I pointed to a chair next to mine, “and stay in it until we land, it won’t be long.” He smiled and gave a nod before sitting in the seat. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I sat down. I didn’t want him making any unnecessary movements before we landed.

When we broke through the atmosphere, Kylo stood up at rapid speed and ran to the closest widow, he put his hands on it and peered at the stars. I put my hand over my face, it wasn’t been five minutes and he was up and moving about.

“H-Hux,” he looked towards me, “look.” He pointed towards the stars. “T-ther so-o many-y.” He said in awe. I looked at him in wonder because for the first time I understood that Kylo probably had never seen stars this close in his life. 

“Yes they are stars, you’ll see them a lot more after this.” 

“S-t-a-r-s” Kylo sounded out like a child learning a new word. He looked determined to remember the word. 

“Sir if you could get him back in his seat, we are heading into hyperspace.” The pilot said.

“Kylo I need you to sit down.” I patted the seat next to me. He gave me a look, then looked at my hand. He sat down quietly and looked at me waiting for the next order. He was like a puppy waiting for a treat. He looked back towards the window and made a slight movement to get back up again. I grabbed him by the arm, he looked surprised.

“Just sit, we will be there shortly.” I put a hand over my eyes. I could already feel the headache coming on.


	3. The finalizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad at action scenes, I promise I’ll get better.

The rest of the journey went pretty smoothly, but I had this sickening feeling that introducing him to the finalizer would be the hardest part. The landing went smoothly, but Kylo was silent, he was no longer ohhing and awwing. Instead he was glaring at every living soul outside the shuttle. I was already fearing the worse. 

The shuttle landed and I stood up abruptly causing Kylo to follow suit. He was rigged, eyes focused on every moving body, he stood right behind me. I could feel his breath on my head, it wasn’t a pleasing feeling. We walked briskly to the opening of the shuttle, I could see some officers waiting for me at the bottom, most likely with paperwork that needs to be done. I watched their expressions change from pleased to confusion then absolutely terrified. I knew that Kylo must have been emitting some type of deadly aura behind me, but I payed him no mind and continued on with my work. 

“Lieutenant.” I said. 

“Sir,” He said quietly, his eyes focused on Kylo behind me. 

“My eyes are down here lieutenant.” I scolded. 

He averted his eyes with a flinch. “Sorry sir, it’s just um,” he looked up to behind me with a confused look, “who”

I didn’t let him finish his sentence, “gather everybody and meet me in meeting room number 10, immediately.” 

He shut up and gave a small “yes sir” before saluting. He scurried off to do what he was told. That was one thing I liked about Mitaka, he did his job to the word. I never really have to worry about him going haywire or off track, heck he had never even sent Mitaka to reconditioning, that’s how much he didn’t have to worry about him. 

I walked at a brisk pace to the meeting room. Kylo stuck to me like glue, growling at anybody that dared to even look in his direction. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was indeed amusing to watch everyone’s confused faces turn into one of terror when i walked by. It was a new experience for me, but it wasn’t surprising. No one onboard the finalizer had ever seen a force user only ever heard of stories about them, including myself. 

I stopped in front of the meeting room, dialing the entry code. I could hear kylos growls get louder as the door hissed open revealing the many people inside. I could see them tense and back away with small steps, making room for Kylo and I to get back. I sat at the end chair and waited for everyone, including Kylo to calm down. It took only a moment. Everyone sat down though a few decided that standing would be the best option. 

“I know that this is a sudden meeting, but I would like to inform everyone on what has been   
Acquired on my last mission with supreme leader Snoke.” I started off calmly. I held my hand up signaling to look at Kylo behind me, everyone’s heads followed my hand to Kylo. “ this is Kylo Ren, a force user we came across on our mission.” An audible gasp made itself known in the room and I could already hear the start of whispers. 

“I know this is sudden, but everyone is to treat him like you would with me.” I looked around the room, “ some of you may have heard the rumors about force users,” I paused, “ and how they like certain things. In general they tend to find one thing they like and stick to it.” A few nodded their heads and others took in the information like candy. I dreaded saying the next words, but I knew I had to. “ the thing Kylo Ren seems to have taken a liking to is me.” I clenched my teeth at the end of the sentence.   
“Sir are you okay with that.” Mitaka piped up over the murmurs.

“It will have to be. As long as he has an interest with me, he will be on the side of the first order. We wouldn’t want him to get in the hands of the resistance.” I looked over at Mitaka, “Do you understand.” He nodded his head meekly. 

“Now there are a few things that you all should be aware of.” I held my hand out to an officer sitting to my side, “go ahead and shake my hand.” I told him. 

“Alright.” He reaches out for my hand only to have it gripped tightly by Kylo, the officer let out a hoarse scream as he gripped his arm trying to get it free. 

“As you can see, Kylo doesn’t like anyone, and I mean anyone touching me.” I looked at Kylo who looked like he was on the verge of killing the man. “Kylo it’s okay, see I’m fine.” I raised my hands for him to see. His eyes averted to my hands before letting go of the officers hands and focusing on mine. He inspected them carefully before giving a brief nod and crossing his arms, satisfied that there was no scratch on me. 

“We have already had one incident with Kylo and I would rather not have anymore, especially on the finalizer.” 

“Sir, if I may ask, what was the incident. It would be very informal so we wouldn’t repeat the same mistake.” An Officer said.

“She got to close and raised her voice, she was a bit too close to Kylo.” The officers nodded in understanding. “Let’s just say she is dead now.” Silence filled the room “any other questions.” 

The room was silent, good. “Dismissed.” I got up and walked by them. They were all gathering their things, but I could tell that they were taking small glimpses of Kylo as he walked by. 

As the door closed behind Kylo and I the murmurs came to an abrupt stop. Basking in the silence I began to walk towards my office and sleeping area. It had already been arranged before getting on board the finalizer, that Kylo would be situated in a room located right next to mine. It wasn’t that big of a surprise for me after everything they had done so far. In truth I was expecting Kylo to share my room, I’m glad he is not. 

The halls to the sleeping quarters were quite with no soul to be seen. It only made sense that no one would be here, everyone was working or at least should be working. If I find that someone had taken it upon themselves to not attend work then it will be very regrettable for them. I stopped in front of the door that would now be kylos.

“This will be were you are staying for your time on the finalizer.” I said. “Do you see this small pad,” I pointed towards the hand scanner. “You put your hand on it and the door will open for you.” I demonstrated. Kylo watched in amazement as the doors slid open with ease. “You and I are the only ones with access to your room.”I explained as I entered the room. 

“Lights 70%.” The lights turned on showing the very large room. It was bigger then mine. He had an office with a nice lounging area, couch included. He had a separate area that was separated by a few stairs, the place held his comfy looking bed and a few other accessories that Snoke must have thought necessary for the force user. I was surprised to even find a very luxurious bathroom hidden behind another door. 

I showed Kylo around the room making sure to explain things in a slow and kiddish manner, hoping he would understand and retain everything that was being taught to him. After I finished I clapped my hands together and sat him on the bed. 

“I hope that helped, but I think it’s time for you to get some well deserved rest.” I gave him a small pat on the shoulder before quickly making my escape. I didn’t want to be in his presence any longer. I entered my room with a sigh of relief. My moment of peace and quiet was interrupted by a ding from my datapad. A notification from Mitaka regarding some resistance scum popped up. I gave my self a once over before leaving to my duties as general. 

I gave kylos room one last look, making sure it was indeed closed. I was beyond happy to find that no noise was coming out of the room, perhaps he took my words to heart and fell asleep. Sighing with relief I headed towards the bridge.

It was utter chaos. People were running all over the place shouting random orders across the room. My eye twitched with irritation, I was gone for barely a half hour and this is what I come back to, a mess. 

“WHat is going on here!” I yelled out. Immediately, everyone stopped. Their eyes turned to me and I could clearly see fear etched into them. “Well. Is anyone going to inform me of the situation or are you all just going to continue to run around like a bunch of idiots!” I yelled after no one answered. 

“Sorry sir,” Mitaka came running up to me with a datapad in hand. “The situation is a tad bit dire then we originally thought.” He rushed out.

“Spit it out then!” 

“We originally thought we had found a small resistance base, but it turned out to be a tad bit bigger then a normal base. We have located the base, but it came with numerous ships and they are moving at a fast rate towards us. I believe they intend to attack.”

“Let them then.” Mitaka looked at me terrified, “ if my ship wasn’t good enough to handle this small matter then we would have been dead already.” I said calmly. “Alert the ti-fighter pilots, send ten to find and destroy the small fleet, have them enter from behind and make it quick.” Everyone nodded and got to work. The bridge was much quieter now that everyone new what to do. “The resistance won’t know what had hit them.” I whispered while I watched the resistance ships put up a small fight before exploding in front of my eyes. It was a beautiful sight. 

“Umm, uh, sir..” Mitaka pipped up. 

“What is it.”

“You, uh have, um, company.” He pointed to behind me.

“What,” I turned around to come face to face with none other then Kylo. His eyes were focused on me as he leaned in, bending down to my height. “Kylo, why are you here, you should be resting.” I scolded him. 

“H-Hux.” He whimpered out pitifully. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. “Hux!” He cried as he rubbed his tear stained face against my cheek. I turned red with embarrassment. I could feel the crews eyes glued to my back, obviously taking in what was happening. 

“Kylo,” I grunted, “ get a hold of yourself.” I tired pushing against him.

“I had a n-nightm-mare.” He hiccuped.

I growled in annoyance. I peered behind me watching the last of the fight finish with the resistances demise. I was fighting internally about what I would do. I had a duty as a general to stay on the bridge and watch, but at the same time the supreme leader told me to tend to kylos needs no matter what. I looked for Mitaka.

“Mitaka you have the bridge, I must take care of this small problem.”

“I understand sir.” He solutes with a sloppy smile. 

And so I start my long trudge to kylos room.


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update. Hope you enjoy.

“Kylo! This is ridiculous, you are not a baby!” I struggled to yell out as he continued to hold on to me with a death grip. His cries had gotten louder and my uniform was getting soaked with all his tears. It was a tantrum fit for a baby. 

His room was just as bad as he. Random objects were being thrown across the room as we made it towards his bed. The louder his cries got the harder the objects threw. A few objects almost hit me, if I hadn’t dodged them last minute I would have surely been out cold on the ground. 

“H-Hux! D-don’t leave me!” Kylo screamed into my ear. 

“I have work to do.” I grunted out while attempting to throw Kylo on to his bed. “ Now be good and go to bed.” 

“Nooooo!” 

Without warning Kylo threw his entire body onto me, dragging me onto the bed with him. His arms tightened around my waist and brought me closer to his body. He was too warm and He was entirely too close. 

“Kylo, Let go.” I pushed against his chest with all my strength, but he merely mumbled and gripped harder. “Kylo, I’m being serious, st- hyahh!” I couldn’t finish my sentence. Kylos hands had snaked down my waist and rested firmly against my butt. To make matters worse he started to move his hands in a circular motion. 

“K-Kylo, s-stop.” I gasped out. 

“Squishy.” He said. 

“Ah!” I yelped in surprise as he gripped my butt hard. I gripped his wrist and tried to pry them away. “P-please stop.” I said through clenched teeth. 

“Squishy, Squishy, Squishy.” Kylo repeated, a grin on his face as he happily played with my butt. 

“Sleep!” I yelled trying to reason, “you, no we need to sleep.” I rushed out. Kylo paused and stared at me. He repeated the word as if turning to comprehend what it meant. 

“Hux need sleep!” He exclaimed happily. 

“What” a hand made its way over my eyes. “Kylo! What are you doing?” I asked.

“Hux sleep.” 

“Kylo, I can’t I have work... to... do.” My lips felt numb as I tried to talk. The hand covering my eyes didn’t help either. I could feel a pressure building up in my head and it felt like it was slowly shutting down every inch of my body. 

“Hux sleep.” Was the last thing I heard. 

————-——————————————————————————————————  
(Mitaka p.o.v)

“Has anyone seen the General?” I asked as I scurried down the halls. So far all I’ve gotten is a onslaught of no’s and I’m truly starting to worry. I got a message a couple of hours ago regarding the supreme leaders visit to the finalizer. I didn’t get any information entailing why he was visiting, but I assume the general and the new force user must be the reason. I quickened my pace. 

“Oh, please be in there.” I said as I stopped in front of the force users room. “Sir!” I called out, no response. “Sir, it’s really important.” I tried again. “Oh please sir I need you to answer, the supreme leader is coming and we don’t have much time, your presence is required upon arrival.” Still no response. “Sir!” I yelled as loud as I could. 

“What seems to be the problem lieutenant.” A rasp voice said from behind me. I froze. 

“Supreme leader, um, well I’m having difficulty contacting the uh general.” I mustered out of me, I looked at his chest too afraid to look him in the eyes.

“Hmm, I see and is this kylos room.” He gestured to the door behind me.

“Yes. I believe they are both in there,” I looked at the door before quickly adding, “supreme leader.” 

He went quite for a while. “ well this won’t do.” He gestured for me to move and I gladly got out of the way. “Mitaka,” his dead eyes caught mine, “follow.” 

 

———————————————-——————————————————————  
(Kylos p.o.v after a small nap)

My Hux my Hux, he’s so precious. His hair is as bright as the moon from my planet, it’s so pretty. I need to pat it more often, but this strange layer of stiffness running through it, is in the way. I need to get rid of it. Oh a bath, Hux needs a bath. Ah but he wouldn’t let me bathe him while he is awake, so I’ll do it now while he’s asleep. Poor Hux needs his sleep. He has such bad black circles underneath his precious eyes. 

He’s so light, he must not weigh more then a streetcats babies. His head dropped on my shoulder, slight drool dribbled out of his mouth and I carefully whipped it away. He looks so cute, my Hux. 

I opened the door like Hux showed me to my bathing area. It wasn’t what I was used to, but it would have to do. I just have to figure out where the water comes from. Perhaps this weird nob thingy. 

I didn’t get the chance to even attempt to pull water out, for someone was outside my door and prying theirselves in. I gripped Hux tighter to my chest, making sure his face wouldn’t be seen by the intruders. I made my way out of the water area and into my bed area. In the center of my room stood two men. One I recognized as the one who first came to me with Hux, but the other was a newer face that I had only seen three times. 

“Get out!” I lifted an object off the ground and threw it towards them, but it stopped mid air. The tall, weirdly shaped man was holding out his hand, did he stop it? Did he have power too? 

“Hux need sleep, leave.” I pulled Hux closer to me.

“Now, now. We can’t have that can we.” The tall man said. He looked around my room before his eyes landed on my Hux. I growled, giving him a warning not to get close to what’s mine. 

“I see you already have great control over your powers, you even forced one of my top generals into a deep sleep by force.” His eyes darkened, “that’s wonderful.”

“Leave me alone, Hux need sleep and rest.” I moved Hux out of view and made my way to the bed.

“Kylo Ren,” the man said, “ Hux is yours to as with you please, but he is needed on the bridge for he is the general of the finalizer, this very ship your on. So you can not take him away while he is on duty, especially when it comes to the resistance.”

“The resistance?” I put Hux down and put the blanket over him, brushing a strand of hair out of the way.” 

“Yes the resistance,” he paused, “they are a terrorist group that wants to destory and create chaos throughout the galaxy, of course that includes the first order, which Hux works as a general for.” He waved a hand toward my Hux. 

I didn’t like what he was saying, this resistance was going to take away my Hux from me, I couldn’t let that happen, I just got him he has to stay with me. 

“Now now clam down,” 

I looked towards him, noticing the many objects in the air. 

“There is no reason to worry, as long as your with Hux you can protect him from the evil resistance. Would you do that for me.” 

“Yes, Hux mine. I won’t let t-them take hux from me.” 

“Good, now why don’t you let Hux wake up so he could get back to work.” 

“I-I don’t want.” I pouted.

“It will only be for a little while.”he looked behind him, “for the mean time I brought you a new friend, his name is Mitaka. Treat him well I need him in one piece.”he pushed the smaller man from behind him to in front of me. 

“He looks funny.” I observed his look and found it very plain. His hair was sleeked back with only a few pieces hanging out and it was a boring color to. He had no outstanding appearance at all, it wouldn’t be fun. I looked him in the eye and he jumped. Ah! He was easily startled. I threw an object behind him, he jumped again, oh this will be fun.

“I see that you find him amusing enough, now if you don’t mind I’ll be taking Hux now.” He walked over to the still sleeping Hux. 

“But, Hux sleeping.” I pushed the Mitaka out of the way, he fell to the ground with an umph. 

The man stopped, “Would you rather me wait until he regains conscious by himself?” He asked. 

I nodded my head. 

He gave an audible sigh before answering, “Fine, Mitaka.” Mitaka jumped again, “when the General awakes send him to meeting room number one immediately.” 

“Yes sir.” Mitaka stumbled out.

And with that the strange man left.


	5. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I went on vacation then started school, and now it’s mid terms and oh god it’s so busy. I’m so sorry, I can’t apologize enough.

(Back to Hux p.o.v)

“Uhh my head.” I felt like I got hit in the head with a ton of bricks, I sat up while rubbing the dust out of my eyes. I held my head as a slight headache came on. I don’t remember everything that happened, but I have this slight feeling Kylo did something. 

“Uh, good morning sir.” A small voice called out. A slight tremor rang through it. 

“Who?” I called out. I peered through the dark room. “ Lights 70%.” The lights turned on with a hum. I blinked a couple of times before adjusting to the light. What i saw before me was one of chaos and destruction. 

Mitaka sat in the middle of the room, a small chair at his side that he seemed to be using for protection against all the things that had seemed to be thrown at him. He had a few scratches and bruises lining his arms, his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his hat was laying by the door a scratch could be seen on his right cheek. It was still dripping blood. He looked a bit scared, but also on the brink of not caring for he looked tired. There were countless objects around the room and I had a small hunch that Kylo had been playing with Mitaka while I was asleep. 

I looked around the room, but could not see Kylo anywhere, “where is he.” I asked. I rubbed my shoulders a bit and felt a slight pop in my back, reliving any tension I had before. 

“Um, I’m not entirely sure. He’s uh been running around to gather items to throw at me.” Mitaka s voice slowly got quieter as he continued to talk. 

“Great. So he’s roaming the ship without anyone looking after him, just kriffing perfect.” Mitaka flinched at my slightly annoyed voice. I did a once over of my clothes before dragging myself to the door. 

“Oh, uh sir. Supreme leader Snoke is here and he request your appearance.” 

“You couldn’t have told me that first,” I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I could already feel a headache coming on. “ Fine, I will go there immediately.” I said as I walked out the door leaving Mitaka in a room by himself. 

I walked briskly to the meeting room I usually use to meet the supreme leader. I could only hope that Kylo hadn’t done anything he wasn’t supposed to do. I didn’t have time to think before entering the meeting room for the door slide open with an awful hiss and a voice called for me to enter. As soon as I entered the door closed and warm arms wrapped around my throat, pulling me close. 

“Hux, Hux!” Kylo screamed into my ear. I scowled in response and tried to push him away.

“Don’t think I’m happy with you after what you did.” I spit at him with venom. 

“What I did.” He looked up and repeated the word as if trying to process what I had said. He looked back, his brown eyes gleaming with curiosity, “you mean this.” He reached behind me and grasped my butt with his hands tightly.

“Ah- stop.” I yelped in surprise. His grip tightened. “Stop it.” I seethed through clenched teeth. 

“Now Kylo, as much as you like Hux, I need to talk to him. So stop at once and wait.” Snokes ghastly voice rang throughout the room. Kylo stopped immediately, but didn’t let go. Instead he maneuvered around me so he would be behind me, his stomachs pressed against my back. I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell that he was pouting. 

“Forgive me supreme leader for making you wait.” I started with an urgency. 

He rose his hand, “no need to apologize, I understand that you had no say in the matter.” He looked pass me and at Kylo, “your powers are growing at a startling rate. I think it’s about time to put you to the test.” Kylos grip tightened around me. “Oh don’t worry your precious Hux will be there with you.” Kylo seemed to relax at the thought. 

“What will the mission be supreme leader.” I asked. 

His eyes landed on me, it gave me chills down my spine. “The resistance is acting up,” his eyes moved to the side. “A small outpost located on an outer rim planet holds a person that holds information Vital to the resistance. I need you to take Kylo there. I will tell him the rest.” Snoke said. “Leave us.” 

I left. Deciding it was best not to wait for Kylo and have to deal with all his antics, I made my way to the bridge. The bridge was rather quiet with everyone focusing on there job or perhaps it must have been the presence of the supreme leader that was making them so quiet. 

“S-sir welcome back.” Mitaka gasped out, his clothing were disheveled and he clearly looked tired. Whatever Kylo did to him while he was sleeping must have been something. 

“Mitaka, go refreshen yourself.” I said slowly. He gave me a startled look before replying.

“But sir, I can’t there is, is so much to do and you can’t possibly,” Mitaka rambled on.

“Can’t possible what Mitaka.” I glared at him daring him to say more. He got the message and quickly shut his mouth.

“I, I’m just worried about um you know, Kylo.” Mitaka said kylos name quietly. 

“You do not have to worry about that. Now that we are on the topic of Kylo, the supreme leader is sending Kylo and I on a mission, so we will be gone for a while.” 

Mitaka looked a little surprise, probably at the fact that I was taking Kylo with me on a mission even though he showed no restraint when it came to people. “Sir, is it really a good idea to be taking him with you, I mean he’s only a..” Mitaka stooped mid sentence.

“Hux!” Kylo called out from behind me, I turned around to face the oncoming hug attack from Kylo. He was running at full speed down the hall towards me, pushing all the officers out of the way. 

“Uhh, Mitaka you have the bridge.” I waved my hand lazily as I walked towards Kylo. I paused briefly, “ send note to Phasma that we leave for planet side in one cycle. She can bring what ever troops she sees fit.” Mitaka nodded and quickly got back to work. 

I walked slowly to my never ending doom that held the name Kylo Ren. When I got close enough I felt a small pull on the front of my shirt before I was being pulled towards him. My boots where scraping the floor as I struggled against the force. Kylos arms enveloped me in bear hug and he picked me up slightly, my toes barely touched the ground. 

“Hux Hux, good news.” Kylo said with a small jump.   
“What is it?” 

“We go on mission together, I protect you.” He paused eyes glossing for a moment then going dark, “I protect Hux from bad people. I will kill bad men for you so you don’t worry.” Kylos tone had turned dark and almost sadistic, a shiver ran down my spin and I felt a small amount of pity towards the resistance fools who dared to even come near me. 

I stayed quiet for a moment and let him stare of into space. It only took a couple of minutes before his mind was back and his eyes lazily came to look upon mine. Only then did I decide to talk, “ that’s good Kylo,” I picked my next words carefully, “it feels wonderful to have someone so strong to protect me, perhaps if you do such a good job at keeping me safe I’ll give you a reward when we get back.” 

Kylo started hard, his eyes going wide at the mention of a reward. “A reward.” He repeated. 

“Yes a reward, just for you.”

He seemed to like the idea as his grip tightened significantly, “Do I get to pick the reward?” He asked quietly, his eyes like a puppies. 

I didn’t want to know what was going on in that small head of his, but I knew it had to be something bad. “We will see.” I told him. 

He pulled me in close, his nose digging into my neck he took a long and dell breath, “always will protect, protect what’s mine, my Hux.”


End file.
